Power semiconductor components are optimized in particular with regard to their on-resistance Ron and their breakdown strength. Thus, IGBTs (Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistor) having dynamic adaptability have been proposed, for example, which adapt themselves dynamically to voltage spikes that can occur when the component is switched over to the off state. The dynamic adaptability of power semiconductor components extends their permissible area of use (SOA, safe Operating Area) and makes it possible to simplify the driving electronics, that is to say to dispense with active clamping elements and overvoltage protective elements without increasing the total resistance Rt.